huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki
|full_name = |homeworld = Australia}} Physical description Nikki has a slim physique. Her blue eyes match the color of her hair that only extend to her shoulders, and wears glasses with a frame large enough to cover her eyelashes. In her usual attire, she wears an oversized sweater that is slanted to show her bra strap. She also wears white shorts that are patterned in black. She wears black shoes with white patterns and grey shoelaces. Personality "Nikki despises her job as a "barista" at the Cafe. She doesn't particularly like or trust people and certainly doesn't go out of her way to accommodate them or make them feel welcome. She is almost always cold and distant to new people she meets, but she'll warm up to those who she feels understand her, she also is shy. Nikki spends her free time at home playing video games, browsing the web, reading comics, updating her blog and getting involved in conspiracy theories." '- Game Description' “Nikki is a shy need girl who started out streaming video games but quickly realized how much more money she could make by showing the goods” '- HunieCam Studio Bio' History "Nikki works at the Cafe as a Barista. She would go to university with her friends Tiffany and Audrey if she didn’t believe it was a waste of her time. As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. She spends a lot of time at her computer browsing the internet, reading web comics, updating her blog and getting involved in conspiracy theory groups just for fun. In addition to being a talented artist, Nikki is an avid gamer and sinks a large chunk of her paycheck into arcade machines every week."-Original Backstory Huniecam Statistics Initial Style Level: 1 Initial Talent Level: 1 Initial Pay Rate: $1/hr Fetishes: Glasses, Big Tits Smokes: Never Drinks: Never Trivia * Nikki is the only one of the main cast (human girls) confirmed to have an unnatural hair color that is not achieved by use of dye. Audrey may be another. * Nikki is one of three characters who have blue eyes. The other two are Jessie, and Tiffany. * Nikki's favorite hangout "Her Home" is the only location that is one of the girl's favorite hangouts in which the player can not access. * Nikki is one of two characters to wear glasses. One other is Aiko. ** They have the similar unlockable outfits (Yuppie for Nikki and Gold Chateau for Aiko) and opposite desired traits (Talent x Sexuality for Nikki and Sexuality x Talent for Aiko). * Nikki is one of the eight characters to return in HunieCam Studio. Others are Jessie, Kyanna, Audrey, Lola, Aiko, Beli, and Tiffany. *Given the memes and references peppered throughout HuniePop, Nikki may be a caricature of camgirl Anna Molli, who became popular on the link-sharing site Reddit when a post of her art went up on the front page of r/gaming. Both used to share a similar build, haircut, and hairstyle; both also wear similar glasses. This is only speculation, however. *In HuniePop she is the youngest human in the game. *Nikki might be based of the kuudere, a sort of acting in Japanese works. These are almost polar opposites to a tsundere, only similarity is that both are not common to talk to their love interests directly because of both building their relationship status over time. Kuuderes are shy and don't like company and are antisocial in their behavior. They tend to have a "shell" around themselves where they only let special people through. They tend to want to be alone most of the time, similar to the way Nikki acts towards people. Common for kuuderes is that they don't have many friends if any. Nikki also doesn't have many friends, making her one of the common sort of kuudere because she has only two friends, Audrey and Tiffany. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio